


you carry my fears as the heavens set fire

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, PWP, bottom!shinwon, idk how to even tag this tbh, only at the beginning tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: shinwon wasn’t looking for trouble, but it found him anywaysor: the one in which shinwon finds hyunggu yelling at some guys in an alley and so he bonks them with a plank, takes hyunggu’s hand, and runs as fast as he can
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	you carry my fears as the heavens set fire

**Author's Note:**

> there’s literally no plot, i just wanted to write wonki and this happened,, lower ur standards immediately <3 
> 
> also i was gonna have my friend beta this but i got impatient so i’m just gonna yeet it out into the ptg ao3 tag

Shinwon wasn’t looking for trouble. 

He wasn’t but it didn’t matter because of course, the one time he wasn’t searching for it, it found him instead. He’d gone to the bar for some drinks with a couple of old friends. It was a place downtown and he’d gone more for their burgers than for consuming his body weight in alcohol, unlike the rest of his group. The cider he’d ordered sat only half finished as he focused his attention on the burger in front of him. Across from him, his friend Hongseok was speaking animatedly, but Shinwon had lost track of the conversation long ago. The more drunk the other had gotten, the more unfinished his stories had become and it was nearly impossible for Shinwon to follow at this point. Apparently it was earlier to follow when drunk, because Changgu was sitting next to him, nodding and listening with intense interest, butting in to add onto the conversation. 

As Shinwon finished his burger, he pushed his plate to the side, wiping his hands with a napkin before standing up and excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Everyone nodded, and Hongseok told him to have fun, to which Shinwon rolled his eyes as he shuffled to the back of the restaurant, pushing open the rusted door to the men’s room. The inside of the stall door was covered in random writing and stickers. One said to call someone named ‘Kiki’ for a good time, while another lamented about some unknown ‘her’ being heartless. Shinwon was about to step out of the stall when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Usually he didn’t care if other people were in there at the same time as him, but their voices made him freeze.

“You can’t let that kid get to you,” one of them grumbled.

“You’re right, but someone oughta show him his place. Since when have people gotten so bold. He’ll regret talking back to me,” the sound of knuckles cracking was enough to make Shinwon wince from inside the stall.

“Yeah, well a handful of places cater to people like ‘em and suddenly they think they rule the world.” 

“We’ll show ‘em.”

“Not here. Remember last time you tried to start shit here? We’ll get busted for sure. Wait ‘til he leaves, then you can take out your anger on him.”

Shinwon listened as one of them scoffed, holding his breath as he heard the sound of running water and then the door swinging open again as the two men left. Only then did he let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, stepping out of the stall and washing his hands. He wasn’t sure if he had the appetite for his cider anymore. He didn’t know who the men had been talking about, but they’d made their intentions clear enough. Maybe it was a stranger who was at risk, but it could have just as easily been him or any one of his friends. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he swept his eyes around the bar, hoping that maybe someone would stand out and that he might be able to warn them, but it was hard to see in the dim light and the crowd of bodies. He shook his head, making his way back to the table and his friends. 

Except his friends were nowhere to be found. Had they been so drunk that they left without him in the small amount of time he’d been in the bathroom? Shinwon felt panic rising as he looked around the bar, searching for a familiar face, but he didn’t see either Hongseok or Changgu. One of the bartenders seemed to notice Shinwon looking around.

“They went out on the patio. Said something about needing air,” they said, rolling their eyes. 

“Thank you,” he said before heading towards the door. Outside, it was a little less loud, but there were still lots of people chatting animatedly. Lights were strung up overhead and it would have been a nice atmosphere if it weren’t for the fact that Changgu was leaning over the fence with his face in a bush as Hongseok rubbed his back with a mildly disgusted expression. _So that was what they’d meant by fresh air._

“Really?” Shinwon said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

Hongseok just shrugged.

“It’s only like 10… did you guys pregame before meeting me here?”

“What can I say? Finals are done and we finally have a chance to breathe. Usually Changgu holds his liquor better than this,” Hongseok said. He slapped a hand on Changgu’s back for emphasis and the other just groaned in response. 

“Are you trying to comfort him or make him feel worse?”

“Better to get it all out of his system before we try to get in an Uber right?”

“I guess,” Shinwon said, sighing. He was lucky enough to live within walking distance, so he didn’t have to worry about finding a ride unlike the other two. He silently sent a prayer to whoever would be stuck driving the other two, hoping that Changgu wouldn’t get sick in their car. “Do you want me to go close your tab for you then?”

“Yes, please. Here,” Hongseok pulled his wallet out of his pocket before handing Shinwon his card. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Don’t mention it,” Shinwon backed away before walking back into the bar. He found the person who’d been serving them, handing them Hongseok’s card and explaining that he was closing him and Changgu’s tab. 

“Are you staying longer?”

Shinwon shrugged, but nodded. “Yeah, but I’ll pay now. I haven’t even finished my cider yet,” he said, fishing out his card as well. The bartender nodded before pulling up Shinwon’s total as well and swiping his card, before handing it back to him with a thanks. When Shinwon turned back to find Hongseok and Changgu, they were gone. They must have already left.

“Idiot… I have your credit card,” Shinwon huffed under his breath before shuffling back to their table and his cider. He took a sip of it; it was lukewarm now, but he didn’t mind too much. He pulled out his phone to text Hongseok only to get an ‘oh shit lol’ in response. He rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket and surveying the bar. A few people had filed out to the patio, and the crowd had thinned a little bit. He still had a headache and was overwhelmed by the noise, but that’s what the cider was for, right?

He saw a pair of men standing at the bar, chatting with one of the bartenders who looked disinterested, and he saw one of the men reach out to slap a girl’s ass as she walked by. He frowned in disgust, ready to get up and say something himself, but the bartender was already scolding him as the girl frowned, hurrying off to her friends. The guy’s friend slapped him in the back of the head, but then their attention was drawn away from the bar. Shinwon followed their eyes to where a boy was walking briskly towards the exit. He looked like he was probably around his age, if not a couple years younger, and his hair was dyed a bright shade of silver. He wore floral pants and a grey tee shirt and he stood out in the atmosphere of the bar like a sore thumb. It didn’t matter, because he was already walking out the door. Shinwon frowned when he saw the two men at the bar exchange glances before following outside too. It had to have been the same guys from the bathroom, right? Even if it wasn’t, it didn’t look very good. Shinwon set his glass down on the table before standing up and following. 

Outside, the cool air did little to refresh Shinwon. It was dark and only a few people were waiting in line to get into the bar. Shinwon just managed to see one of the guys from inside disappearing around the back of the building and he hurried to follow after him. As he made his way around to the corner, he heard the sound of raised voices.

“Wow, I musta really made an impact if you’re already coming back for more,” a smooth voice spoke.

“Better watch what you say, kid.”

“And why is that? You’re gonna beat me, aren’t you? I’m not afraid of you,” the stranger laughed. As Shinwon peaked his head around the corner he saw the same boy from inside standing in the alleyway, staring at the two men with a defiant glare. 

“Beat? And let you leave this place in one piece? Oh no, people like you don’t deserve that,” one of the men said before spitting on the ground. Shinwon watched as both of the men started to move towards the boy and although he held the same defiant expression, he could see the tension in his body as he took a step back. 

“People like me? What about people like you?” 

Shinwon’s eyes caught on a wooden blank that was lying in a heap of trash slumped against the building and he swallowed hard as he slowly made his way to it, trying not to attract anybody’s attention. The boy’s eyes met his for a fraction of a second, but just as quickly, he was looking back at his attackers and Shinwon’s hands were around the plank. 

“What about people like me?”

“He’s just stalling. Don’t pay him any attention,” the other man said as the two continued moving towards him. Shinwon’s heart was practically in his throat as he quietly crept up behind the strangers because what the _hell_ was he thinking. 

The strangers had the boy cornered now, and he shifted uncomfortably against the wall, obviously waiting for whatever they had planned, but he never got to find out what it was because before the first man could raise his hand, Shinwon swung the plank, hitting the man hard in the head. His friend cursed, but Shinwon was already reeling back and swinging the plank at him too. He didn’t have the time to swing a punch before he dropped to the ground with the first man, both of them unconscious.

“Holy shit,” the boy said. 

“Come on, we need to get out of here before they wake up,” Shinwon said, tossing the plank to the side and reaching for the boy’s hand. He stared at their hands for a moment, eyes wide, but then he nodded, letting Shinwon pull him down the alley. 

Shinwon’s heart was hammering away in his chest as he ran, practically dragging the stranger after him, but thankfully the guy seemed at least athletic enough that he wasn’t completely winded, which was significantly better off than Shinwon. Once they managed to get a couple blocks between them and the attackers, Shinwon slowed to a walk, and then crouched down as he tried to catch his breath.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” the boy said.

Shinwon just stared up at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued to try to focus on breathing. 

“Okay, maybe you did. Thank you, I guess,” the boy said, before sliding down to sit next to him on the sidewalk. “I’m Hyunggu. How should I address my knight in adidas track pants?” 

“Very funny. I’m Shinwon,” he managed once he’d managed to settle his breathing enough to form a coherent sentence. “What did you do to piss those guys off so much?”

Hyunggu shrugged. “They were saying some pretty offensive and ignorant things. I overheard them and I told them to knock it off and that it wasn’t cool. That’s it, I promise.”

“Some world we live in, hm?” 

“Right.”

“Well, Hyunggu, where are you headed? I can walk you home, if you want,” Shinwon offered. After seeing those guys corner him, he was hesitant to let him just go wandering off again. He couldn’t do it in good conscience. 

Hyunggu grinned sheepishly. “About that. When you took off running, you kinda dragged me in the opposite direction of home…”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Shinwon sighed, burying his head in his hands. “I could call you an Uber if you want? Or… I know we’re complete strangers and all but my apartment’s only another block away.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone home with a complete stranger. At least I know you’ll stand for my honor,” Hyunggu said with a shaky laugh. 

“Alright then, if you’re sure,” Shinwon said, pushing himself to his feet and taking Hyunggu’s hand to pull him up. For a moment, they walked in quiet, but then the other broke it.

“How did you know to help me?”

“I overheard those guys talking in the bathroom. I didn’t know who they were talking about, but it didn’t sound good. Then I saw them follow you outside. I couldn’t just sit there and let it happen, could I?”

“Well, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Shinwon said. Hyunggu’s hand was still in his as he walked, but if the other thought anything of it, he said nothing. It felt comfortable and Shinwon decided he’d savor the contact while he had it. 

When they reached Shinwon’s building, they shuffled up the stairs in silence. He lived in a crammed studio above one of the many shops on that street, but even if it was crammed, he liked it. It was a nice location and it was cozy. He fumbled for his keys before unlocking the door and holding it open for Hyunggu. The other shuffled inside before looking around. It wasn’t spotless by any means, but Shinwon was glad he’d cleaned earlier that week as he saw the boy examining the space with curiosity. 

“So…” Hyunggu began, locking eyes with Shinwon.

“So?” The other was staring at him with a glint in his eye. It was an expression that Shinwon had no idea how to respond to, but he couldn’t help the heat that crept across his cheeks. He had a random stranger in his apartment, and said stranger was cute and staring at him as if waiting for something.

“Are we gonna fuck?” 

Shinwon balked at the other, opening his mouth and closing it again. The idea wasn’t unpleasant by any means, but it wasn’t his original intention. He’d been more worried about getting Hyunggu somewhere safe than the implications of bringing a stranger home from the bar. “Uh…”

It was Hyunggu’s turn to flush now. “I sorta assumed that was what you were thinking when you brought me here,” he said shrugging. 

“I mean… it wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to-“ Shinwon stammered, searching for the words to form a coherent sentence because things were quickly growing more and more awkward. “Do you want to?” He finally settled, wincing at the way his pitch rose at the end of the sentence. 

“Do _you_ want to?”

“I…” Shinwon stared at Hyunggu for a moment, deciding how to answer the question. The intensity of the other’s gaze and the fact that he’d recovered from his momentary embarrassment was enough to make his lips work. “Yes,” he nodded. 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say,” Hyunggu said, his lips quirking into a smirk as he made his way towards Shinwon. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he said, and then he was pulling Shinwon down into a kiss. His lips were soft against his own and Shinwon found himself immediately melting into it. He could easily get lost in the press of Hyunggu’s lips and body against his because it felt so _right._ He moved his tongue across the other’s lips, dragging a soft gasp out of him, and he could taste cinnamon lip balm on him. Although he wasn’t a fan of lip balm on himself, he was intoxicated by the taste of it on someone else’s lips. Especially when that someone else was Hyunggu. It didn’t matter that they’d just met because in that moment, all that existed was the two of them. 

Then, Hyunggu was pulling back and staring at him with a grin before grabbing his hand and pulling him. Shinwon let the other lead him to his bed, and it turned him on more than he cared to admit when Hyunggu lightly placed his hands against his chest before pushing him down, He straddled his lap and then just as quickly, he was leaning in to kiss Shinwon again. He traced his tongue across Shinwon’s lips before pushing it in, rocking his hips against him at the same time. Shinwon moaned into the kiss, reaching up and tangling his hands in Hyunggu’s hair. It was soft. Considering the fact that he’d definitely had to bleach it in order to get it silver, Shinwon hadn’t expected it to be so soft, but it wouldn’t have been the first time he was mistaken.

“Mm, it’s easy to get you worked up, isn’t it?” Hyunggu said, laughing before he dipped down to place a kiss against Shinwon’s jaw.

“Cut me some slack… it’s been a while.”

“Well, I’m glad I get to be the one with you tonight then. I’ll make sure you never forget about me,” his voice was low as he moved to press another kiss against Shinwon’s skin - this time at the crook of his neck.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think I could ever forget you,” Shinwon said, but the end of his sentence came out in more of a sigh when Hyunggu ground his hips down again. 

“Good,” Hyunggu said, pulling away enough to tug at Shinwon’s shirt. “Is this okay?” 

“Be my guest,” Shinwon said, nodding quickly. Hyunggu grinned before pulling the shirt off and tossing it behind him. Then he pulled off his own shirt. Shinwon let himself stare at the other, taking in every detail. Other than the couple of moles on his face, his skin was clear and smooth. He wasn’t muscular by any means, but he was still fairly toned and it made for a beautiful figure. Hyunggu didn’t give him long to stare before he was pressing their lips together in another kiss, but Shinwon couldn’t even complain because he didn’t know when the last time he’d been kissed like that was. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if he’d _ever_ been kissed like that. Hyunggu kissed him like he needed to in order to survive; his lips were hungry and constantly in demand of more and who would Shinwon be to deny him of that?

When Hyunggu pulled away, it was too soon, but he didn’t give Shinwon the time to protest because just as quickly, he was tugging at the waistband of Shinwon’s track pants, a question in his gaze. Shinwon blinked at him for a moment, but as soon as his mind caught up, he nodded quickly, lifting his hips so that the other could tug off his pants. Hyunggu’s fingers curled around the waistbands of both his pants and his boxers before he pulled them off, tossing them behind him without another thought. “You clean?”

Shinwon nodded. “Probably should have asked sooner though,” he laughed, heat rising to his cheeks as Hyunggu sized him up. He watched his tongue dart out of his mouth as he licked his lips. “You?”

“Yup. Just like to make sure. Can never be too safe when it comes to random strangers… especially when you met them in an alley behind a bar,” he laughed. 

“Well, this seems like the opposite of careful, if you ask me.”

“It’s a good thing that I didn’t ask, then,” Hyunggu grinned before dipping down and placing a soft kiss against the head of Shinwon’s dick. Just the soft ghost of his lips was enough to make Shinwon take a sharp breath, a shiver going through his body. He could feel the other smile against him, and even the soft movement of his lips drove him crazy. He was about to tell him to stop teasing, but he didn’t need to be told as he dipped his head down, wrapping his lips around him. They were pretty lips, and Shinwon decided that he rather liked how they looked around him, and even more how they felt as he started to slowly bob his head up and down. He reached down to tangle a hand in Hyunggu’s hair as he worked up a steady rhythm, and hell, it had been _too damn long._ He could feel himself veering towards the edge quickly and he tugged at Hyunggu’s hair in an attempt to get him to stop or slow down. The other got the hint, pulling off of him with a soft pop, his lips slick with a mix of saliva and pre-cum. 

“Too much?”

Shinwon made a movement that wasn’t quite shaking his head or nodding it, swallowing thickly as he tried to regain his composure. He felt his face heat up even more than it already was because he didn’t want to admit how close he was, but he could tell that Hyunggu saw right through him from the way his lips quirked into a smirk before he rose back up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Shinwon could taste himself and he supposed that he should probably be grossed out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He chased the kiss when Hyunggu pulled away and the other put a finger to his lips, a teasing glint in his eyes as he stepped back to finish undressing himself. 

“So,” he began, his voice nonchalant and his posture casual as he rested a hand on his hip. “Do you wanna top or do you want me to?”

“Uh…” Shinwon’s words were caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever asked him what he wanted before, and although he usually was able to fall into either roll easily, he hadn’t really put much thought into whether or not he had a preference. He was far from being a prude, but he just didn’t typically go out of his way to hook up with people and even when he’d been in longer term relationships, sex wasn’t usually high in his priorities. He liked it plenty, sure, but unless other people were the ones initiating, he didn’t usually think of it. “Surprise me?” 

Hyunggu tried - and failed - to hold back a laugh, and the sound of his voice filled the room. “You really are something.”

“Thank you. I try my best.”

“Where’s your lube?” 

“Oh, just a second,” Shinwon said, moving across his bed to reach into the bedside table. He pulled out the bottle before tossing it towards Hyunggu, who caught it easily. 

“Perfect,” Hyunggu said, settling onto the bed in front of Shinwon. He took the bottle in one hand while pushing Shinwon back with his other hand, and then he was guiding his legs apart. Shinwon licked his lips as he watched the other click open the cap before coating his fingers in lube, and then he was leaning close, prodding at his entrance with a finger. “This okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah go ahead,” Shinwon said, nodding maybe a little too quickly and inhaling slowly as he tried to relax for the other. 

“Good,” Hyunggu said, and then he was pushing his finger inside. Although it had been a while, the first finger wasn’t uncomfortable by any means. It was weird to get used to as he began to move it, but it was fine other than that. It was when he added more that Shinwon had to hold up a hand, gesturing for Hyunggu to give him a moment to adjust to the intrusion. He reached down, wrapping a hand around himself and giving a few slow strokes as he willed himself to relax, before nodding to Hyunggu and letting him know it was fine to continue. Hyunggu moved his fingers slowly and carefully, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as his eyes darted between Shinwon’s eyes and the task at hand. When he brushed against his prostate, it drew a whine out of Shinwon’s lips, and when they met eyes, Hyunggu was grinning. Once he found it, he kept hitting it and his fingers moved in the most dizzying way. Shinwon involuntarily jerked his hips from the feeling, trying to keep himself quiet - although he wasn’t sure why he bothered because his neighbors were usually loud anyways. 

“Please…” his voice was a breathy whisper as Hyunggu continued to move his fingers.

“Please what?” A mischievous smile followed by a deliberate brush against his prostate.

“Please- Christ, Hyunggu just fuck me already,” Shinwon said, his hips twitching as the other slowly pulled his fingers out.

Shinwon watched as Hyunggu stood up, shimmying his way out of his own pants. He hadn’t even been touched, but he was already half hard and the sight of his exposed skin made Shinwon’s mouth go dry. “Help me out, first,” he said.

“Gladly, come here,” Shinwon made no move to get up, instead gesturing for Hyunggu to come closer. The other grinned, moving to straddle his waist, but Shinwon shook his head. “No, come _here_ ,” he said, gesturing at his face and watching as Hyunggu’s eyebrows shot up, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. He said nothing as he climbed closer before straddling Shinwon’s head. 

“You sure about this?”

“Of course I am,” Shinwon said, grinning before reaching up and wrapping his hand around Hyunggu’s length, giving a couple of experimental strokes. The other let out a sigh above him, his legs tensing as he tried not to rock his hips, and then Shinwon slowly swirled his tongue around his slit. Hyunggu moaned at the contact, letting out a string of curses as Shinwon wrapped his lips around him as began bobbing his head. With his free hand, he reached up to cup Hyunggu’s ass, squeezing it hard before swirling his finger in a lazy circle around his entrance. He wasn’t gonna finger him, but he always did enjoy being a tease. When Hyunggu gave up on holding back and began fucking into Shinwon’s mouth, he didn’t fight it. It felt good, and part of Shinwon didn’t want to admit how much he was enjoying it. He moved his tongue around his cock as he continued rocking against his face, his hands moving to hold Hyunggu’s thighs to keep him from accidentally coming down with his full weight. 

“Holy shit, Shinwon,” Hyunggu gasped, tearing himself away and leaving Shinwon chasing after him with his mouth. “Either I’ve been getting shitty blowjobs this whole time or that was the best one I’ve ever gotten… I almost just came,” he said, his cheeks pink as he tried to collect himself. 

Shinwon’s lips quirked into a smirk. “Good. I don’t get the opportunity to give them often, so I like to make them count,” he said. 

“Well, once we finish up here, I’d like to discuss the opportunity of _that_ happening again,” Hyunggu said with a playful laugh as he poked Shinwon in the chest with a finger.

“I’ll see what I can do about that,” Shinwon said, putting his finger to his chin as he pretended to look thoughtful. “Now, less talking, more fucking.”

“Right,” Hyunggu said, shifting on the bed as he reached for the lube. He sighed as he coated himself with it, stoking himself slowly and carefully, and Shinwon watched as his cock twitched as he pulled his hand away, wiping the remaining lube on the sheet. “I don’t know how long I’ll last…” he warned, his cheeks turning even redder than they already were.

“That’s fine by me. I’ve been on the edge for a while. If you hadn’t pulled out of my mouth when you did, I might have also came…” he admitted, shrugging. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then…” Hyunggu trailed off as he moved back, resting between Shiwnon’s legs and gripping onto his thighs as he spread them apart. Shinwon felt him prodding at his entrance, and then he was slowly pushing in. “Let’s not waste anymore time,” his voice dropped to a whisper. 

Shinwon sighed at the feeling, shifting his hips against Hyunggu with perhaps a bit too much eagerness. “Are you okay?” Hyunggu asked, pausing.

“Yeah, you can keep moving,” he said, nodding his head quickly. Hyunggu stared at him for a moment before dipping down to kiss his jaw as he slowly pushed the rest of the way in, lightly brushing against Shinwon’s prostate in a way that had him gripping onto his back. If it weren’t for the fact that his fingernails were in a constant state of being bitten all the way down, they’d have probably left marks on Hyunggu’s smooth skin. The other paused again, giving Shinwon just a moment to adjust before he began to rock his hips. Hyunggu’s lips continued to trace kisses across his jaw and then his neck and his shoulder as he continued to move and Shinwon couldn’t help but gasp beneath him. He was close and the way that Hyunggu stopped kissing his neck to softly moan against his skin had him gripping onto him tight enough that he’d be shocked if his knuckles weren’t white. Any urgency that Hyunggu had had before had dropped away as he moved his hips slowly, but deliberately. It didn’t matter how slow he moved because every thrust shot shivers down Shinwon’s spine. 

“Shinwon… I-“ Hyunggu began to speak, but Shinwon didn’t let him finish his sentence as he pulled him down into a kiss. Their hips stuttered against each other and the combination of Hyunggu’s lips on his and the way the skin of his stomach pressed against him were enough to push him over the edge. Shinwon moaned into the kiss as he came, and the feeling of him clenching around Hyunggu must have been the final push that the other needed because he stopped moving, gasping a curse into his lips. Shinwon gripped onto Hyunggu hard as he filled him, mesmerized by the way the other’s mouth parted into a soundless moan and his eyes glazed over. Hell, he was barely coming down from his orgasm, but watching Hyunggu was enough to make him hard again. 

For a moment, the pair just stared at each other, the only sound filling the room being their breathing, and then Hyunggu was slowly pulling out of him. Shinwon sighed from the loss of warmth, shifting uncomfortably as he felt Hyunggu’s release trickle out of him. “I shoulda worn a condom…” Hyunggu said, pursing his lips, and Shinwon burst into laughter.

“I woulda made you wear one if I cared. Besides, I have a shower that works just fine,” he said, shrugging. “We could clean up and maybe have another round while we’re at it…”

“Another- you’re insatiable,” Hyunggu said, but he was pulling Shinwon up.

“Maybe I just can’t get enough of _you._ ”

“Don’t tell me you’re going and getting attached to a guy who you just met.”

“And what if I am?” Shinwon retorted, staring at Hyunggu with a raised eyebrow before leading him to the bathroom. 

“You’d be the second biggest fool I’ve ever met.”

“What about the first? Who takes that title?” 

“Me,” Hyunggu began, leaning against the doorframe as Shinwon turned on the shower, “because maybe I’m getting a little attached to the guy who took me home from the bar.” When Shinwon turned to face him, his lips had pulled into a bright grin, his cheeks pink. Hell, he didn’t know if he wanted to fuck him senseless or hug him and never let go, but he knew that he couldn’t let Hyunggu just slip away after the night was over. He wanted him and he wanted to know him outside of the boy who was telling off strangers in an alley and who’d just made him see stars. 

“Then I guess we have no choice but to be fools together, huh?”

“I guess so,” Hyunggu said, making his way to Shinwon and wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him into a kiss. He could get used to this, he decided. He _wanted_ to get used to it, and he only hoped that Hyunggu wanted it as much as he did. 


End file.
